All is Fair in Love and War
by The girl version of Two-bit
Summary: Love is patient, Love is kind, It does not envy, It does not boast. Will those same rules apply when a gang member falls in love with Ponyboy's fiancé. Will their friendship survive? Please review! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my very first fanfic. I am not sure how good this will be but please give it a chance**

CARLY'S POV

Three days. Just three day until me and Ponyboy get married. I can hardly believe it, seems like just Yesterday me and Pony were seniors in high school, as lab partners never dreaming one day we would getting married. No body thought that I would give him a second glance, but I just felt this spark when I was with him. I tried to fight it,but it was useless.

Right now I am headed to pick up my mom from Collinsville. I love my mom to death, but I really don't want her at my wedding. I know she means well but she always want things to be her way. I saw what happened when my sister got married. I shiver just thinking about it. She made it her wedding and not Arianna's. I won't want to, but if she even starts that I will kick her out. This is going to be mine and Pony's wedding. Not hers...

PONY'S POV

Oh somebody shoot me now. I am getting married in three days. I mean I love her to death, but I am positive I am going to mess something up. Like stuttering on my vows or zoning out when I am supposed to say "I do". I want everything to be perfect for Carly. I mean she is the perfect girl and a perfect girl deserves a perfect wedding.

I can't believe it, in three days I will be turning twenty one and getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world. Soda came runnin through the door nearly takin it right off its hinges, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey Ponyboy!"

"What"

"Carly called you"

" Crap, is she still on the phone"

"No"

" Dude did you hang up on her, if you did I am gonna hurt you. I have been tryin to get a hold of her for two days!" I exclaimed

"No, I didn't hang up on her she said she had to go and help her mom with her bags and was calling you back. Oh and she said to tell you she loves you." Soda explains

" Oh, well she has been so busy with last minute planning she hasn't even touched her phone"

" Well you will have her all to your self on your honeymoon, well I am go an go make some cake" Soda says gleefully

" Try not to make it blue this time" I shout after him

Man you gotta love Soda. He always will put smile on your face. I am gonna miss him when we move out. Granted we are only moving down the street but in there days when I lay down to go to bed I will be with Carly instead of Soda, which has it pros and cons. Now I am back to square one. Worrying about the wedding...

**I want to say I know there is not much action yet but I promise you it will get better. I have already started the next chapter ( which should be up either tomorrow or the next day) and more has more inter action with the gang. PLEEEASE REVIEW*****

**xxStay goldxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well here is chapter two. **

**I also forgot on the first chapter to put a disclaimer on here: I own only Carly and her mom the all other characters belong to S.E Hinton :)**

PONYBOY POV

Man one more day till my wedding. I keep getting more nervous. I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

" So are you nervous about tomorrow" Darry ask me while he makes some pancakes

" Just a tad bit" I reply sarcastically

" Boy, you must use your head a lot more then I thought you did" he says

" What's that supposed to mean"I asked conflicted on whether that was an insult or a complement.

" It means you are doin something right because you are the first one in our family to get married" he says chuckling.

I head into the living room to be greeted by the sight of Steve and Soda wrestling in the floor. And by the look of it Soda is losin.

" Hey if you break my best man Steve, Darry will break you."I told Steve as I plopped on the couch. Which made me spill my milk. Though I distracted Steve long enough for Soda to get the upper hand but I spilt my milk on my favorite sweat shirt. Then Johnny walked in.

"Hey Johnnycake" I greeted him

" Hey Pone" he replied

" Can you believe I am getting married tomorrow?" I ask him.

" Hey man can I talk to you outside" He ask.

CARLY'S POV

I woke up to a blinding light. It took me a moment to realize were I was at.

"Rise and shine honey." My mother said cheerfully.

"Ughhhh I don't wanna wake up" I said tiredly

" Honey if you gonna get married you have to get up early and make breakfast for your man." She says. See, like I said I love her but right now it is six in the morning! I haven't gotten up that early since high school.

"Plus we have a lot to do today, so when your ready to leave come down stairs" she says. She turns and leaves walking down the stairs to eat. One more day till she will be gone and One more day till my name is changed to Carly Curtis. Why do I not feel stressed yet. My sister by this time looked like she was gonna die. I get up and go over to my closet, and get dressed. I go down to kitchen to my mom and grab a pop tart.

" You ready" she ask

" Ya lets go" I reply

**Ok well I would love for you guys to review on the story and I want to thank those who reviewed! Also I would love to get you involved so if you have an Idea for the story you can put it in a review, or you pm me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! I hope this chapter is more interresting than the others have been;)**

**Johnny POV**

I have to tell Ponyboy. I can't live my whole life in regret that I didn't try and stop him Carly from getting married.

" Johnny is everything ok?" He asked concerned

" Ya it just, I don't know how to tell you" I say kickin the dirt.

" You know you can tell me anything" he says. So I decide to blurt it out.

" I am in love with Carly"

**PONY POV**

What! He is in love with my fiancé... I can't believe him. With out thinking I turn around and punch him square in the nose, and I instantly regret it. I can't believe I just punched Johnny. I mean he has been beaten enough to last for a lifetime.

" Johnny man, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." I say

" It's ok, I kinda deserved it" he says.

" No you didn't. I just lost my temper" I say sincerely. Man I feel so bad, but I can't believe he loves Carly. I mean she is my girl, and we are getting married in one day

" Well what do we do" Johnny ask.

" I know, you stay here." I tell him " I will be back in a minute."

_ Two minutes later..._

"Ponyboy what Is going on" Carly ask me while we are driving back to my house.

" I will tell you when we get back" I say. In about three minutes we pull up to the house. We get out of the car and walk up to Johnny. I put my arm around her waist and pull her close.

" Johnny just told me that he loves you." I whisper in her ear

**Carly POV **

What! I can't believe him. Ughhh a day before my wedding and he tells me this. Now I feel stressed.

" Johnny you are nice and all, but I love Ponyboy now. What ever we had in Highschool is over. I love Pony with all my heart." I tell him

" Wait y'all dated in Highschool?" Pony ask. Then he lets o of me and darts to the car and takes off.

" Johnny I am sorry but I love Pony and now I have to go find him." I walk into the house and ask Darry if I can borrow his truck, and surprisingly enough he said yes. So I go to the truck, get in, and turn it on. Then I see who his sitting beside me. Johnny.

" Johnny you can't come. This is something I need to do, and do it alone." I tell him. I feel bad, but it is true. I need to this by my self. He turns to get out of the car. Once he is out he turns around and says " Nothing you say or do will make me be able to not love you. I love you unconditionally" he says. I want to slap him. I know he means it in a nice way but I told him I love Ponyboy, and nothing will change that. And now I have to go find Pony. Oh lord help me...

**I left a little of cliffie! I will try to update soon. It will probably be on Friday.. School is crazy so we will see. Please review I love to here from you guys and it helps me know if anybody is actually reading this:)**

**xxStay Goldxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly POV**

I drove for hours all over Tulsa. Not once did I see any one who looked remotely like Ponyboy. I decided to go check the library. Once I pulled up I got out and ran inside in hope of finding him. Those hopes quickly diminished when I saw twenty or so socs sitting at one table. Ponyboy is be to smart to stay there for long, or at least that is what i hope. I went and got back in the truck.  
I made a promise to myself that I would find him, and before tomorrow. Lord help me, I am the bride with a run away fiancé. I started looking through the alley's and I didn't dare get out of the truck.  
I was driving down one alley when I saw a lump in the way I turned on Darry's bright lights on the truck ( which weren't very bright) and soon recognized the figure. It was Ponyboy lying half dead in the alley. I was torn I needed to get to a pay phone to call Darry to get him up here so we could actually get pony home, but I didn't want to leave Pony.  
I decided I better go call Darry. As soon as I found a pay phone I dialed the number I knew by heart. By time he answered soft sobs were racking my whole body.

(Bold Carly/italic Darry)

**Darry! Help Ponyboy has been hurt he is laying half dead in an alley**  
_What street is the alley on_  
**Maple street**.  
_Me and the guys will be there ASAP._  
**Darry, Soda better stay home, if he sees Pony, he will puke.**  
_Ok_.  
(Call ended)

I got in the truck and drove back to Ponyboy. I am bawling my eyes out now, i get out of the truck and go sit down by Pony and wait. It is about ten minutes before Darry arrives. When he sees Pony he nearly passes out. I wonder were the guys are, I guess they all stayed at the Curtis house. Darry picks him up and puts him in the back seat and I sit with him. I put his head in my lap and stroke his hair. His face is terrible. He has a cut from his eyebrow to mid neck, luckily it's not deep. On top of that he has a lot of short cuts all over his face, a black eye, a gash on his lip, and his face looks like one big purple bruise. I was too busy examining his face to realize that we were already back at the Curtis house.  
Darry picked up Ponyboy and took him inside, sat him on the couch, and grabbed the first aid kit. I sat down beside Pony and took his hand. Darry came and handed me the first aid kit. He smiled at me and said  
"After y'all are married it is gonna be your responsibility to take care of him when thing like this happen." Crap I hadn't thought about the wedding. We are gonna have to post pone it.  
" Ok, but Darry will you please go to my house and in the I nightstand there will be an address book, I need you to call all the guest and tell them that we have to move the wedding date." I say, my voice still quivering in fear.  
" I am on it." He replies. As soon as he leaves I realize again none of the boys are here. I decide I better get to work. I start by cleaning all of his cuts and scrapes. A moan escapes his mouth. Which relives me that he is semi, but at the same time I feel bad because he is in so much pain, It breaks my heart. As soon as I finish cleaning all the cuts on his face I go to the gash on his lip. I decide it needed stitches. I pull out the needle and begin to sew his lip up, I had to put in four stitches.

Once I finished his face I lift up his shirt to see how bad his torso is. I gasp at how bad it is. It is worse then his face. He has a deep cut from just above his under arm to were his pants start, and the same thing on the other side. And he also has bruises everywhere. I look away for a second trying to compose myself. I turn back toward him and get back to work. I sit him up a little and work his shirt off of him. I start cleaning the cuts with rubbing alcohol. Once there clean I put a gauze around his stomach to try to stop it from bleeding. Then I went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice packs and brought them to Ponyboy. I put three on his stomach, and I decided to sit and wait for Darry to get back to see if anything else needed to be done.  
I sat down by Ponyboy and took his hand. I layed my head down and fell asleep. When I woke up I had only been asleep for about thirty minutes. I looked up at Pony and saw that he was awake. I smile and hug him as lightly as possible, but I guess it wasn't light enough because he let out a grunt.  
"How ya feelin" I asked.  
"As good as a person who almost died could." He said In a quiet and horse voice.  
" I am just glad you are awake, I was so worried..." He cut me off by leaning over and kissing me, knocking his ice packs off and then he quickly fell back on the couch now aware of how badly they had busted him up.  
" if you wanted a kiss you coulda asked." I said trying to lighten the mood  
" Fine, but how come you never told me you and Johnny dated. I mean I didn't run at the fact that you guys dated I ran because you never told me." He said. Ughhh it is the question I had been dreading. Well it's now or never. I would say never but he is so hurt physically I don't want to hurt him emotionally.  
"I never told you because I was afraid you would break up with me because of some weird guy rule or something." I say nervously. I pop my knuckles, it is a nervous habit.  
" Come closer" he whispers. I lean over him were my hair drapes his face like a curtain.  
" Now listen, I love you to the moon and back and if you had told me earlier I would have gone and talked to Johnny and explain how much I love you and explain that I didn't want you to get in between me and him but that I was still gonna date you. And now I am gonna do the same only difference will be instead of saying date it will be marry." He says thoughtfully. I smile at him  
Then he says "Can I have that kiss now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating I just have lack of motivation after not getting reviews on the last chapter. I mean there is not much left to put so I am going to leave it up to you. Do you want me to write ponyboy and Carly's wedding. You can private message me or leave it in a review. I promise even if it is only one person that says they want me to write it I will because it would not be** **fair if they wanted to read the wedding and then not get to. **

**P.S I. Know it is annoying when a chapter is an authors note so sorry about that.**

**xxSTAYGOLDxx**


	6. The Wedding

**Hey, guys I am sooooooo so sorry for updating and I know it dis short chapter but I am starting to think that this will not be the last chapter, once again letting you choose. I also want to encourage you to go check out some awesome stories by outsidersfanlovesdally. It hey are awesome.**

Ponyboy POV  
( here comes the bride starts playing)

The doors of the church open and There she is. She looks gorgeous, her long brown hair in a bun that looks like a rose and her dress She had told me few months into our engagement she planned to take her moms wedding dress and fix it to her style, I never imagined she could sew and stitch like that. It flattered her figure, it hugged her skinny stomach down to her hips and then flared out, not like a prom dress though, it was limp, which made it more beautiful. It landed just above her knees.  
Then as I figured she is wearing white converse sneakers. I guess that what you wear when you are a greaser. I have on my black converse and so does Soda (my best man), Darry, and Dally ( my groomsmen). And since it is a greaser wedding I am in my Darry's old suit.  
" You look beautiful" I tell her, and I truly meant it. Boy she was gorgeous.  
The preacher starts the usual wedding ceremony type of thing, and I find that I can't take my eyes off of Carly. Finally it came to the best part.  
" Do you, Ponyboy Curtis, take Carly Doson as your wife" the preacher ask.  
" I do" I reply.  
" and do you, Carly Doson, take Ponyboy Curtis as your husband?" He ask Carly. She looks deep into my eyes and smiles.  
" I do" she replies.  
" I now pronounce you husband and may kiss the bride." I slightly tilt my head and kiss her with as much passion I can muster, grabbing her waist .I mean it is only family and very close friends here so, what the hay. When I break away I take a deep breath and steady myself. The preacher looked a little ticked off. I don't know why, I mean come on she is my wife. I pick her up and carry her down the steps. When I set her down I whisper in her ear " I love you Mrs. Carly Curtis"  
" I love you to Curtis." We don't have a recption which I felt bad because I wanted to give Carly the whole experience, but we couldn't afford it. So we head out to the car I open her door, and when she is in I close it. I go and get in the car and start it. As I take off to bucks for our little special plan for that night as their " Honey moon", and he couldn't wait!

**Please review and tell me if you want more or not. I want to know!:) love all my readers**

**xxStay Goldxx**


End file.
